Powers Merge
placeholder Full Text Frigga: '''Eir struggled with the enormous lantern, trying to at least light the path they were taking in the darkness. Frigga ignored her and kept moving on, her nose wrinkling in disgust every now and then as the soil made squelching sounds underneath her feet. Her eyes darted around the chamber, looking for someone very particular. '''Fenrir: '''A light. A scent. But most of all, a presence. The huge wolf lifted his head from the muddy ground, water dripping around his jowls and off his chains as he cracked his eyes open, inhaling deeply. The völva. Fenrir shook himself slightly and slid nearer to the light, which was barely a pinprick in front of him, no bigger than an insect. His tongue driveled awkwardly out between his sharp front teeth and he hissed slowly. ''“Came.”'' His voice was a thundering rumble, with all the power of a growl behind it, and yet he did not sound angry. Not yet. Perhaps this was a potential savior. He blinked once. ''“You…come…below…”'' 'Frigga: '“Yes, I did,” the goddess swept her skirt around her legs, slightly annoyed that it was dirtied. She looked up at the beast, putting on a pleasant face, “Do you know why?” '''Fenrir: '''One of his ears twitched, although as big as it was, it was more of a massive swipe. ''“Break…Gleipnir…”'' he rasped, swishing the tip of his tail in the faintest reminiscence of a wag. ''“Free…”'' 'Frigga: '“It is not I who will, darling. That is someone else’s fate. But I can possibly help ease your pain for now,” she poked a slim finger into Eir’s back, who timidly came up the wolf. She eyed the massive teeth fearfully, but pressed forward. It was a struggle, she was a tiny thing, but soon the sword fell to the floor, slick with blood, saliva and mucus. “No,” she said, “I am here because Ragnarok is upon us. You will soon be free to fulfill your destiny.” '''Fenrir: '''The release of pain was so sweet; a long, relieved whine escaped his throat as his torture clattered to the ground. ''“Free,”'' he breathed. ''“Make…free…”'' His nose, even taller than she was despite his head laying on the ground, snuffled wetly at the völva. A rush of hot, stinking air blew towards the two goddesses. ''“Will kill…blood…that destiny is…”'' '''Frigga:“Yes, yes, dear, you will be free. Patience is a virtue,” she wrinkled her nose at his breath. “You will be the one to kill Odin.” she continued, “This fate of his is one that I highly desire. I cannot have you fail. Fight for me. Call your wolves and dogs, make them bare their teeth and rip the throats of all the armies, of Odin, of Hel, of Loki, of the gods that ensnared you. In return… you and your kin will be protected. You will feel no pain, you will not fall. I will grant you even more strength and power.” She stepped closer, staring straight into his enormous eyes, “What say you, Fenrir?’ Fenrir: '''His jaws parted as far as they would go, not an impressive amount, but still giving a terrifying view of his molars. ''“Yes…death…to…váði vitnis.”'' Fenrir’s eyes burned at the thought of clasping his teeth into the king’s body. Then his snout lifted in a slight growl. ''“Must have…token of…honor…abide by…swear…”'' 'Frigga: '''She placed a delicate hand on her hip, “You haven’t changed, have you. Would you like something of the same nature as Tyr’s? A foot? An arm?” '''Fenrir: '''Fenrir shook his head, water droplets scattering across the cave floor and chain rattling. He exhaled a single word: “Blood.” '''Frigga: '''The goddess raised an eyebrow, thoughts racing, “Blood?” '''Fenrir: '“Must have…blood of the völva…with blood of the vargr…swear the oath…” He stared unblinkingly at the goddess, drowning her in his amber gaze. “One breaks, one dies.” '''Frigga: '''She pursed her lips, turning the idea around her head, “So be it.” '''Fenrir: '''He sat himself upright as much as possible, straining Gleipnir and moving to a hunched position. Water continued to pour from his mouth. ''“Deal, then. Power…to the wolf-kind…and death…to the king.”''' He raised a paw to his mouth with difficulty and sank his canines into his flesh, and dark blood began drizzling through his fur. He slammed it to the ground in front of the goddess and squinted at her, baring his teeth. '“Blood.”' '''Frigga: 'Frigga eyed his paw in disgust but took out a knife anyway to slice her palm. She let the blood drip, red mixing with red on the ground, fulfilling the oath. She wiped her hand on the back of Eir’s shirt, and held it out for the child god to heal, “There you go, darling.” Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:Frigga Category:Eir Category:Fenrir